Lily's Child
by Fluffy Green Thing
Summary: Harry looks like Lily instead of James, the Dursleys aren't fat, Snape is nice, Dumbledore is evil... Future Drarry, Rated T just in case. Future Lemons! Weasley Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, after reading billions of Drarry fics, I have decided to attempt one myself. Don't be too harsh and PLEASE, I cannot stretch this enough, do not tell me how to write this story, it's very off-putting and that is mainly why I haven't continued my other stories. So if you want to keep reading my stuff, don't force your ideas. Also, this is very OOC but again, my story. Don't like, Don't read.

Also, in this story, Vernon and Dudley aren't fat. And Petunia doesn't have a horsy neck. And they are blond, as they are in the books

Disclaimer: I will only repeat this once and for all, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. Jo rules all, I just play with her toys.

It was a cloudy day in Surrey, when tragic news reached the Dursley household. Mr. Dursley was getting ready to go to work when he opened the door and saw a baby bundled in a basket on his doorstep.

"Petunia!" he shouted his wife's name. Mrs. Dursley scurried to the door and gasped at the baby. He was a small thing, with maroon red hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

She had tears in her eyes."I think this is my sister's son, he looks just like her. Let's bring him inside."

Vernon took the child inside before their neighbors noticed him. The child opened his eyes when he was moved, flashing his vibrant green eyes. "Hello little tyke," said Mr. Dursley, cooing at the small boy, who giggled in return. Mr. Dursley put him on the couch in the living room, where his own son was playing on the floor with some blocks.

Mrs. Dursley immediately picked up the letter that had been placed in the bassinet with the boy.

_Dear Petunia,_ it read,

_If you read this letter, then both James and I have passed away. I have had a feeling I might die because of the war going on in my world. It's safer if you don't know. All you need to know is that we died to protect our son._

_I have left my son, Harry, in your care because I know that you have a son his age and are a very capable mother. I am so so sorry I am springing this on you but I have no one else I could turn to. I know we aren't on the best of terms but all I ask is that you love Harry like you do your own son. If not for him, then do it for me, as my last wish._

_I have also attached some pictures of James and I and also some of our friends that we'd like Harry to have. Please show them to him and don't burn them, he needs to know what his parents looked like._

_I just want you to know, Tuney, that I have forgiven you for when we were kids. I know you wished you could be magical as well, but I am sorry that that estranged us. Harry is also magical and there is a chance that your son might be as well, so please don't blame him. It's not his fault._

_You are probably scared and confused. If you need any help, send a letter to my friend Sev. I will attach his address. He is trustworthy and he will help you with the wizarding side of things. You should probably get your fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network, (it will be the easiest way for Sev to get there.) but he will help you with that. _

_But under no circumstances, can you go to Albus Dumbledore for help. He is the Headmaster of my school. I think he might have had a hand in our demise, not directly of course, but from the sidelines. He is like a chess player, everyone to him is considered a pawn. Do not let him find out where Harry is. He will take him from you and it won't be pretty._

_Keep strong and remember I love you._

_Love,_

_Lily_

A few more tears fell down Mrs. Dursley's cheeks as she read the letter from her younger sister. She read it a few more times to be sure.

"Harry," she whispered as she looked at him. He shot her a toothy grin. She smiled weakly in return. It was only then, that she noticed how much he looked like her little sister. The red hair was similar, though he had a slightly darker shade; Mrs. Dursley assumed it was because his father had black hair. But the eyes were identical to his mother's.

She put the letter on the couch next to the bassinet and picked the boy up. He cradled into her as she gently rocked him. His eyes gently closed and he was fast asleep.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will take care of you, no matter what" she promised, while looking at her husband, who nodded in return. "You will know all about your parents, and how much they loved you."

She then took both boys upstairs so they could lay down, as Dudley had also exhausted himself from straining to see the other child.

She went back downstairs, to see her husband in jeans and a t-shirt. "What-" she began while brushing tears from her cheeks.

"I called in sick. You need me more than they do." he quickly explained. She nodded in return before rushing into his open arms, sobbing. He whispered comforting words while she mourned her sister.

After a while, she calmed down and looked at Mr. Dursley. "Vernon, we need to buy Harry a crib and clothes. And more baby food for the house, and another high chair, and- and-" she abruptly stopped because her husband had reached over and caught a stray tear.

"We will get everything for Harry. We won't go broke taking care of two kids. And I always wanted two boys." He faltered for a second before continuing, "But we're doing this. Even if he is m-magical."

"Yes, I always resented my sister for being one while I wasn't. But that won't be the case with our boys. L-lily wrote in her letter that Dudley might also be one and even if he isn't, Harry will still be loved no matter what."

Mr. Dursley nodded."How about you go lie down for a bit? I can take care of the kids if they wake up, and I'll clean up in here. You need to rest."

She nodded, kissed him on the cheek before going upstairs to take a nap, completely exhausted from the morning's activities.

The next day, Petunia sent off a letter to Severus, Lily's friend from school. She hoped it wouldn't take long to contact him and she was proved correct. Later that evening he arrived at their door, wearing black jeans and a black overcoat. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked like he had been crying recently.

"Hello Petunia" he greeted her stiffly. "You are well I suppose?"

She wanted to scream 'Of course I am bloody not! I found out my sister is dead yesterday' but she nodded instead. "I've been better of course,"

He nodded empathetically. "May I see Harry? If he is awake…" he trailed off.

"Yes, he is in the living room. Follow me."

When Severus saw Harry, his eyes immediately teared up. "He looks so much like Lily." Now it was Petunia's time to nod.

Severus walked over to the little boy, who turned and smiled up at him "Seb! Seb!" he said and reached out to him. The man in question smiled warmly at him and picked him up.

"Oh how I have missed you Harry. I am so glad you aren't hurt." He cooed at him while the other adults in the room smiled at the sight. It was a good thing that Harry had someone he knew around him because he had been slightly wary of the new environment and people around him. Though he had warmed up to Dudley quite nicely.

After a few minutes, Severus sat down on the couch next to Petunia with a bouncing Harry in his lap.

"You wrote to me this morning saying you needed help with Harry?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no. Lily left a letter when Harry was dropped off at our house and she told me to ask you for help on the wizarding side of things. She told me I need a Floo connection or something of that sort."

Sev thought it over for a minute. "Yes, you do need to be connected to the Floo network, I will take care of that tomorrow. In the mean time, you should also purchase an owl so we can communicate more easily. But the most important thing on the agenda is your living environment. I don't think you want your neighbors to see owls coming to and from your house. Most wizards live in the country side as it is. Or just a bit further out of town , where houses aren't right next to each other. And you need to have it warded."

"I'm sorry, warded?" interrupted Vernon. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It's similar to a burglar alarm, but you don't have wires or cameras anywhere. It is kind of like a shield that surrounds the house, and many wizard households have a spell in the wards called a Notice-Me-Not charm which will make people simply not notice the house, unless you want them to."

"That sounds pretty useful." Remarked Petunia

"It is rather ingenious actually, and since Harry is already famous, you will probably need it." Sev added in casually.

Petunia's jaw dropped, making Harry and Dudley giggle at the sight."What do you mean, famous? He is a year old!"

"Well, somehow the story about Harry has leaked to the press and he has been on newspapers and there are already books being written about him."

"What story has leaked?" asked Vernon suspiciously

"Well, the story of how Harry got this scar," Sev pointed to the lightning scar on his forehead. "You really don't know? Let me explain then. We should probably put the children to bed before I tell the tale. It's not pleasant." Petunia quickly tucked both boys in their cribs and returned to the story.

"A long time ago, one man immersed himself in Dark Magic, which is evil and should not be practiced. He had a prejudice against anyone who didn't have a pure magical ancestry.

"I have found that it was because his mother, a pure witch, was in love with a non-magical young man, his father. But he didn't love her back, so she somehow charmed him to fall in love with her and fell pregnant. She assumed it was enough to keep them together. It wasn't. He left her pregnant and heartbroken. Her father kicked her out when he found out she had feelings for the man. She gave birth to the child on December 31st 1926.

"That child then grew up to be a wizard at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He showed to be exceedingly bright and ambitious. But he also had a cruel streak. He attacked the children in school with non-magical parents with a basilisk, that's a giant poisonous snake with a deadly look, when he was only 15 years old."

"Wow," both Dursleys gaped at the revelation.

"Yes, it's quite horrifying. He went on to kill his paternal grandparents and father after he finished schooling and successfully placed the blame on his maternal uncle, who was known to have killed non-magicals. He calls him self Lord Voldemort.

"Then, about 40 years ago, he started a group against non-magical people and wizards and witches who had non-magical relatives or supported their rights. It was similar to a terrorist group. He had his own followers who did every last dirty deed. They have escalated to an enormous number in the last decade because the heirs to pureblooded Dark families have grown up and sworn their support to him. Most of these families have political connections and are wealthy so he basically ruled our world.

"However, there was also another group fighting them. They weren't quite as large, due to the fact that if you join that group, you immediately become a target for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Nobody speaks his name because they are terrified.

"But before Harry was born, a Seer, that's similar to a psychic, prophesized his downfall and that the person to end him had parents who had defied him thrice and the child was born at the end of July. Harry's parents had fought him and escaped 3 times and Harry's birthday is the 31st of July. However, there was another boy in the same situation. The only difference was that the other boy had pure ancestry while Harry is known as a half-blood, because of Lily and your parents, he has non-magical ancestry.

"So He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named chose to go after Harry personally because he felt like they had more in common, seeing as they are both half-bloods. But to annihilate both threats, he sent a troop of his most devoted followers to take care of the other boy. However, they only managed to torture the boy's parents into insanity while not physically harming the boy himself.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named struck out in a way as well. He managed to get past both James and Lily but he hadn't managed to kill Harry. There is a spell that severs the soul from the body, which kills you, and it is the preferred murder weapon of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry is the first person to survive that curse, seeing as no one has found out a counter curse or cure to it. The theory that is going around is that the spell backfired onto He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and killed him. I have a follow up theory but that's a story for another day.

"So that's why he's famous. The newspapers are printing that he is living with royals in a big castle. The leader of the Light, as they call him, Albus Dumbledore, is not denying these rumors so everyone assumes they are correct. The authors in the wizarding world are also working on a series of children's books, featuring Harry living a grand life with Prince William as his 'adopted brother'."

By the end of the tale, Petunia was crying and Vernon was comforting her with a furious look in his eyes. "This is not acceptable! How dare they make up lies about Harry, who can't even deny them?" he fumed, "I want to sue them. Before the books even come out. Nip the seed at the bud. I don't want him to go through a hard time at that school because of people assuming he's a snob because of these rumors."

"You're quite right, I was thinking the same thing." agreed Sev, "We should go to Ministry to take care of everything and I shall inform one of the reporters at the newspaper of an exclusive interview about Harry Potter. She won't be able to turn that down. Speaking of newspapers, you need to get a subscription to _The Daily Prophet_, it's our newspaper and you need to know what's happening, if you want to raise Harry aware of his wizard heritage."

"Of course," they both nodded. "Could you take care of that for us?"

"Of course. But you will need to have some wizarding currency on hand just in case. I could go and exchange some money for you tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," replied Petunia, "Vernon will hand you some bills. But if it's not too much trouble Sev, could you also purchase us an owl so we can communicate with you more easily?"

"It'll be my pleasure." He replied cordially. "I should be going now, but I am sure you will see me around here more often." And with a hug from Petunia and a handshake from Vernon, he left, his coat billowing.

Petunia sighed. "We have no idea what we signed up for, do we?"

Vernon glanced at her with an amused expression. "No, but we will get through this. We always do."

End Chapter

So, what did you think? As I said before, this is my first story of this kind, so PLEASE don't hate me. And also, to my readers, I'm sorry about the other stories, I am not sure if I will scrap them or continue them or whatever. Because they don't flow out of me like this chapter does lol.

Baiiiiiii

Ezukss :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback on the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy. I honestly have no idea where this is heading. It's just like writing itself.

The month following Harry's arrival, was quite hectic. Mr. Dursley worked overtime to earn enough money for them to be able to buy a house in the countryside, while still renting out their townhours in Surrey. After a few weeks of looking in the newspaper, they had finally found a nice cottage a few miles out of town, near a forest. With help from Severus and Remus, Harry's honorary uncle, who Sev helped contact, the house was warded and nicely furnished, fit four a family of four.

The interview with the reporter from _the Daily Prophet _went well, mostly due to Severus. He stated point blank, that there will be no use of Quick Quotes Quills and that he gets to look over the interview before it gets published or they will go to another newspaper. That, and Severus' patented death glare put the reporter in his place. They stated that Harry isn't living with the royal family or any royals at all, simply with relatives who love and care for him, and that they will sue anyone who makes unofficial stories about Harry and his life.

Sev and Remus also informed the Dursley's that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had been arrested on false grounds and taken to prison without a trial on Dumbledore's orders. He was convicted for blowing up a street in London the day after the Potter murder, along with 13 people and one wizard, as well as betraying the Potters, which resulted in their death. They immediately complained to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and got Sirius a trial. They gave him Veritaserum, a truth-telling potion and looked at his memories from the day of the attack. As soon as the court found he wasn't guilty, they let him go.

In no time, they were settling in their new home. The boys shared a large bedroom, full of both wizard and non-magical toys and childrens books. They had painted the bedroom a lovely scenery, with blue skies and green grass, which made the boys feel like they lived outside. Remus, the more artistic of the two adult wizards, had charmed the clouds in the sky to move, which entertained the toddlers.

The living room was decorated with a large fireplace, into which a grown man could step in, large windows, through which you could see the grounds surrounding the house and a soft, green carpet, which was under a mountain of colorful toys. The walls were painted a lovely cream color with dark green drapes, giving it a woodsy atmosphere. On top of the fireplace, were pictures of the two toddlers as they played with Petunia, climbed all over Vernon, were sitting on Sev's lap and giggling, on a kiddie broomstick with Sirius and in a picture reading with Remus.

For their first Christmas, the Dursleys invited Severus and Remus to celebrate. Both had previously stated that they 'didn't want to impose' but Petunia didn't take no for an answer, so they were forced to oblige. Petunia cooked up a delicious meal for all of them. They exchanged presents and the boys were more excited about ripping the paper off the presents and climbing in the boxes than the actual presents.

"How about next year we just get them boxes filled with wrapping paper instead of presents?" joked Vernon. Petunia and Remus chuckled at the thought while Severus looked mildly amused. He was still getting used to letting his guard down around people.

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased with the recent developments. He had just finished reading the exclusive interview from Harry's relatives. They weren't supposed to be loving and caring and understanding or supportive, they were supposed to alienate him, bring him down, crush his dreams and squelch his spirit.

_How could this be happening?_ He thought, _I sent him to the Dursleys, I thought Lily had a horrible relationship with her sister. Petunia had even sent me a letter about getting admitted to Hogwarts. Pathetic Muggle. But what has me confused is how they contacted the newspaper and arranged interview. I don't think Petunia's husband is magical, or a Squib. They must have someone from the wizarding world working with them._

He got up from his desk and walked over to his pet Phoenix, Fawkes, and started to stroke his fiery feathers. "I will fix this Fawkes, my plan will be back in motion soon enough, my sweet. I shall pay them a visit after the holidays, and place a memory charm on them. Filthy Muggles won't know the difference. And Harry is so small he won't remember being treated any differently in ten years."

On the 4th of January, before the next term started, Dumbledore Apparated to an alley in Little Whinging, Surrey. He made his way to Number 4 Privet Drive at a brisk pace. He knocked on the front door and a young woman answered the door.

She looked at him in surprise, confused at his purple starred robe, his extremely long, white beard, and his wizened age.

"Yes?" she said, "How can I help you?"

"Are you Petunia Dursley, by any chance?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No, I'm sorry sir, that's not me. You must be looking for the people who lived here before us. They rented this house out last month." She explained

"Well, do you have a son? About a year and a half old?"

"No, sir. I live here with my husband. We only recently got married."

"Well, could you tell me where the Dursleys live?"

"No, I'm sorry sir, but we don't know. We send our rent to their bank account sir."

"Well, thank you miss. Goodbye." Dumbledore nodded his head once at the girl and walked towards a house across the street. He knocked on the door, but this time an elderly woman answered the door.

" ! Oh, what an honor! What brings you here?" she asked excitedly.

"Hello Arabella." He greeted her cordially. "May I come in? The matter I have to talk about is rather sensitive and best be discussed in private."

"Yes of course!" she crooned "Come right in! Follow me into the living room. Would you like something to drink? A cup of tea perhaps?"

"If it's not too much of a bother," he said, twinkling his eyes at the woman, flustering her. She quickly rushed to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said when she poured him a cup. "I have come here on business, Arabella. You recall I told you I was bringing Harry Potter here to his relatives in Number 4, yes?" she nodded in agreement. "Well, I wanted to check up on him since I read their interview for the _Prophet_. But I knocked on their front door and some woman who wasn't Petunia Dursley answered and said that they don't live there anymore. Could you tell me what happened and where they are now?"

"Well, uh, you, erm, see, sir," she sputtered, "A few days, um, after the child was brought here, I noticed Vernon getting home later and that lasted for a bit more than a month, if I recall correctly. Then about a 3 weeks ago, they packed a few boxes into the trunk of their car and left. I haven't a clue where to. All I know is that the next people living in that house were the Welmans, who moved in a few days after Christmas."

"I see," the aged man said, stroking his beard. "I shall have to find that out. Thank you for the tea Arabella. Good day." and with that, he apparated away from the woman's living room, frightening her many cats.

"This is unacceptable!" he stormed around his office later that day. "Just when I though I set my plan in motion, the little brat bloody gets away! I will find a way to get him under my thumb again, even if it means having to wait until he gets to Hogwarts. "

You could tell several years had passed in the Dursley household by a number of things. Firstly, there were no more toys on the soft, green carpet, although that looked like it had seen better days. The walls, previously the lovely cream, were now a delicious caramel and looked like it had been fixed in some places. But most of all, the pictures on the fireplace had changes. No longer were they pictures of two toddlers but now of young boys, on broomsticks, being cuddled by their family, riding their bicycles, brewing potions and doing many more things. The taller one had curly dark blonde hair and had dimples on his cheeks, which were being pinched by his mother affectionately in one picture while looking like a miniature of his father in another.

The other boy, however, looked nothing like either of the adults. He had sleek maroon hair and bright emerald eyes. He wasn't as tall as the blonde boy, but he couldn't be called scrawny. He was in a picture with the woman as she cuddled him and he was attempting to wriggle away from her, while in another picture, he was standing next to the man, who had his hair colored green and was fuming while the boy smiled triumphantly.

"Mum!" someone was shouting while running down the stairs. The blonde boy ran into the kitchen to his mother, pouting. "Harry stole my broomstick!"

"I did not!" came another voice, also running down the stairs. The redheaded boy, Harry, said defiantly. "Why would I need Dudley's broomstick when I have my own?"

"I don't know! You want to get your revenge for me accidentally spilling hot chocolate on your book last week." Dudley then clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Ha!" shouted Harry. "So you admit it then! I knew it was you!"

"Boys, boys! Take it outside. I don't want to hear yelling in my house. Why don't you get washed up before dinner, your father will be home soon." Said Petunia Dursley.

Then came a chorus of "Yes, mum"'s from the boys as they went back upstairs to get ready for dinner.

A few minutes later, they came downstairs discussing something.

"Well, where's the last place you remember putting it?" asked Harry

"I don't know. I think I left it on the porch but I'm not sure." answered Dudley

"Well, have you tried the broom shed in the backyard? That is where we usually keep the brooms, you know," Harry grinned at his cousin.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before!" he exclaimed. "Mum, do we have time to quickly run out to the garden shed before dinner?"

"No, you don't," she replied, "You're father's already home. You can get it after dinner."

"Will Sev, Sirius and Remus be joining us?" Harry asked

"I'm not sure. They said that they might stop by."

"Hello family!" Vernon said as he opened the door, letting the hot summer air into the house. He kissed his wife on the cheek, and ruffled each boy's hair for good measure.

"Dad, stop it," complained Harry while both boys tried to fix their hair.

"Okay everyone, dinner's on the table!" she said and everyone made their way to the dining room. As they sat down, they heard the familiar sound of apparition.

The boys looked at each other and said, in perfect tandem, "Sev, Sirius and Remus!"

The men in question appeared in the doorway. "Hello boys, Vernon, Petunia."

They sat down at the table and everyone discussed their daily activities.

"Sirius! Guess what? I finally learned that trick you tried to teach me on the broomstick. It's fun doing the loop-de-loops!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, what have I told you about doing dangerous tricks on your broomstick while Sirius or Remus isn't around? You could have been seriously hurt." Petunia scolded him.

"I'm sorry, mum." Harry apologized. He had been calling his Aunt Petunia 'mum' and Uncle Vernon 'dad' ever since he went to live with the Dursleys. He heard Dudley call them mum and dad and even though they tried to tell him that weren't wasn't his real parents, he still called them that. Several years earlier, he had come up to her and asked why he didn't look like Dudley or Vernon or her. She showed him the photo album she had made with her, Lily, Sev, Sirius and Remus' pictures. She explained that his parents died when he was very young trying to protect him from an evil man and they had wanted her to take care of him. He understood and hugged her but stubbornly still called her 'mum' and Uncle Vernon 'dad'.

After everyone had eaten, they retired to the living room for some apple pie Petunia had made.

"Harry, could you go see if we have any mail?" Vernon asked. Harry went outside to the end of the driveway where the mailboxes were located. In there he found several letters, a postcard from Mallorca and a subscription renewal notice.

He flipped though the letters, one for Petunia from a friend of hers, another for him from a pen pal in Brazil, and then finally two big, yellow parchment envelopes with a seal on them with 4 animals and an H in the center. One addressed to a Mr. Potter and one to Mr. Dursley.

"Dudley!" he shouted as he ran into the house. "We got them! They're here! We're going to Hogwarts!"

He handed Dudley his envelope and the rest of the mail to Petunia and both boys jumped around clutching their letters for a few minutes while the adults looked at them with amused expressions.

After they had considerably calmed down, the adults asked them to read the letters.

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry," Harry read,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"

"Pompous creep, noting every title he has ever had in his life," interjected Sirius.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Please notify us if you need assistance purchasing your books and equipment._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress__"_

Dudley's was identical except it was addressed to a Mr. Dursley.

Petunia had tears in her eyes. "My boys! Off to Hogwarts. Harry, your parents would have been proud. Dudley, your aunt Lily and uncle James would we very proud of you. When she left a letter with baby Harry, she mentioned that you might go to Hogwarts as well. " She went over and cuddled them both.

When Harry disentangled himself from his aunt's grasp, he looked over to his uncles and godfather.

It was Sirius who spoke first. "Prongslet, give them hell, kid." Harry laughed at that and went to hug his godfather.

Petunia looked sharply at him. "He won't be giving anyone anything, Sirius! Though it sounds to me like you just want to go back and wreck some havoc at that school!"

Sirius just have her a lop-sided grin, similar to one a dog would give you. "Well, I sure wouldn't mind. I think it would be fun to see Minnie again."

"Sirius, I think she is still angry at you for calling her that." Remus remarked with a smirk.

"Minnie? Nah, she loves me," Sirius laughed

While the adults were bantering, Harry quickly excused himself and Dudley to write a letter to their friend, Neville. He was the one wizard friend they had, because Sev said they should show themselves in wizard company too often, so whenever they went to Diagon Alley, they were wearing a glamour to make themselves look different.

'_Dear Nev,_' Harry wrote,

'_Dud and I just got our Hogwarts letters. Have you gotten yours yet? I can't wait! This is going to be such a fun year! I wonder what House we get sorted in. I would love to be with Sev or in Sirius and Remus' old house. Dud just doesn't want to be in Hufflepuff. Says it's for a bunch of duffers. I think Sirius is a bad influence on him. I wouldn't either but that's mostly because yellow clashes with red and green. I bet you're going to be in Gryffindor. You are very brave once you come out of your shell. _

_I have a crazy idea for when we get to Hogwarts. Sirius showed me his old school journal and he has recorded all of their pranks in there. How they made them, when they initiated them and who they pranked. I was thinking that we could do the same thing. It would be awesome. We should get together before school starts and plan the whole thing. _

_Owl me back when you get your letter. I want to know how your family reacts. They are rather amusing._

_Love_

_Harry and Dudley'_

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Harry said to Dudley as he attached the letter to the family owl's leg and sent him on his way.

"Yeah! We are going to be the New Marauders. Only without the treacherous rat and nerdy werewolf. We just have a nerd," He joked.

"Hey! Just because I like to read doesn't mean I am a nerd. I bet Mum wouldn't' mind if you actually opened a book for once."

When they went downstairs, Petunia look at them and said, "So, boys. How about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get all your school supplies?"

"That sounds great mum!" the boys chorused.

Sev groaned. "You two sound like a pair of twins I have in my class. They do whatever they can to annoy me. I don't think I have ever given anyone more detentions in all my years of teaching."

A/N: So that was the end of chapter two. Tell me how you liked it because reviews are like chocolate and cupcakes and brownies and muffins, and since I am on a diet, I am craving those things desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Keep it up with the love and the reviews and everything.

The next day, the boys were awakened at quarter to ten.

"Boys! Wake up!" Petunia woke them up. "We are leaving with or without you in ten minutes!" and then she closed the door.

Both boys jumped up and groaned.

"Headrush?" asked Dudley.

Harry nodded.

They quickly got dressed and grabbed some money to spend on non-school related purchases.

When they finally made it downstairs, their parents along with Sev were already waiting for them.

"Has Neville sent an owl?" Harry asked. Petunia handed him a letter and he opened it immediately.

'_Dear Harry and Dud_, it read,

'_Yes, I did get my letter! My Gran was crying and my Great Uncle Algie bought me a toad. Not a particularly good present, but still a present nonetheless._

_I think you idea was great. We could totally be the next Marauders. We just have to think of a new name for us. This could also be useful, for when people gossip about the great Harry Potter. Just prank them and they will forget all about you and Lord Mouldy-Voldy._

_My Gran told me we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, on the 27__th__ of July. Since my owl is very old and slow, you probably won't get this until tomorrow, so we'll see if we see each other tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Nev'_

"We might see Neville tomorrow. I mean, today." Harry said.

"Stand still for a moment, Harry," Sev told him as he was moving his wand. He continued this for a few seconds before looking at him and saying, "There, you are unrecognizable."

Harry turned to look in the mirror next to the fireplace. Sev was right, he _was_ unrecognizable. His sleek red hair had been charmed to a messy and curly dark blonde, similar to Dudley's and the same blue eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he was an inch shorter than Dud, he would have been considered his twin.

"Even after the countless times Sev has done this, I still can't get used to it." Harry joked.

"All right, Harry, you first," said Petunia, handing him the bowl full of Floo powder. "Say the words clearly this time, so you don't end up in Knockturn Alley like last time."

"I had a cold," protested Harry, but he took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He threw the powder down and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

In a whirl of green, he was thrown out of a fireplace in Diagon Alley. His landing was uncoordinated so he found himself on the cobblestone street on his hands and knees.

"What's the matter, Harry? Still can't get out of a Floo with grace? It's been like 5 years mate, best time to learn, unless you want to embarrass yourself in front of every girlfriend you have" teased Dudley. He had no problem with Floo travel.

"Oh stop taking the mickey out of him, Dud, I think the fall took care of that," said Sirius, who had gracefully climbed out of the fireplace. "It's a gene thing and James landed on his arse every time. Lucky for him, Lily found it adorable."

"Ok, enough mocking my family's lack of skill at travelling with Floo. Can we go shopping now?" pleaded Harry.

"Do you have your lists?" Vernon asked the boys. They pulled out identical pieces of parchment. "Well, unless you have enough money to pay for all of your books and supplies with you, we should stop by Gringotts and get some money from the vault."

"We should exchange some money into pounds so we can buy you boys some clothes for when you aren't in classes." Added Petunia.

They set off and luckily the grate was near Gringotts so they didn't have to walk too far. They entered the building and immediately went to a desk.

"Yes?" said the gobbling at the desk. He was rather unpleasant-looking, with beady eyes and sharp canines. "How can I help you?" He had a particularly sickly sweet voice and a nasty expression.

"We would like to take some money from our vaults," answered Petunia in a calm voice. Even though she had been dealing with goblins since they had gotten Harry, they still rubbed her the wrong way, with their unpleasant appearance and their blood hungry attitude.

"Do you have your keys?" he asked.

Petunia handed their key to the goblin. They were using the vault that Lily and James had left in their will to take care of Harry. Harry still had his trust fund, in case he ever needed it.

The goblin checked over the key and urged them to follow him through a door leading out of the main chamber. The family piled on the cart and it set off at a fast speed. It was similar to a rollercoaster in Alton Towers; very fast, many twists, sudden drops and climbs. By the time they reached their vault, Vernon was looking a little peaky.

"Petunia, you take the money you need, I'll be here, trying to walk it off," he said.

She nodded her head and scooped a few handfuls of coins into a pouch. They also stopped by Sirius's vault because he needed some money as well and then they exited out to the street.

"Should we split up? It wouldn't be easy maneuvering all of us in a single shop." Said Sev.

"Yes, that wouldn't work." Petunia replied in thought. "We need at least 1 adult to go with the boys. I have to buy some groceries so I will go to London. Sirius, could you come with me? Vernon needs a pick me up after that ride and I don't trust you with him." She laughed at her husband who was looking slightly greener than before.

"So I am playing babysitter again, is that right?" smirked Remus.

"Sorry about that Remy, but apparently you're the most responsible of us," Sirius teased.

Petunia handed him the coin pouch before grabbing Sirius by the arm and heading off to the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus grinned at his best friend but faced the boys. "Where to first, boys?"

"Quidditch!" came the immediate response.

"Alright, but then we have to get some actual shopping done."

The 2 boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and gaped at the broom in display. There was a small crowd forming but they could still press up against the glass and fantasize about the broom.

"Remy? Please? Please? Please? Please?" The boys pleaded.

Remus smirked in amusement. "It's not me you have to beg for brooms. Talk to your mother first and then Sirius."

"Aww" groaned the boys,

"But it's so beautiful," exclaimed Dudley,

"I agree. The brooms Hogwarts had when we were learning to fly as first years were awfully old. I recall there was a donation of brooms later that year but those brooms aren't made any more. They are 20 years old already. I've heard that some of them tend to fly slightly to the left instead of straight which is not very safe."

"Can't we possibly donate some Cleansweeps or something created in the past 5 years that can actually fly well?" asked Harry

"Harry, do you have any idea how much new brooms cost? Even brooms that were new 5 years ago. 20 of those cost quite a pretty Galleon, bud. Even if you have a vault full or inheritance, that doesn't mean you should spend it all. And besides, you don't do much in the lessons. You just lift, hover for a moment, and land."

"All right," sighed Harry, "Can we get our school stuff now? I am tired of looking at it. Sure it's a beautiful broom but since I can't bring it to school with me, what the use?"

"Ok, cub, how about we get your robes first? It's best to do that first. While you're getting fitted, I'll get some trunks for you, ok? Multi-compartment ones are usually the best to organize everything. I will meet you here when I am done. Don't go anywhere." He said and leaded them to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Two Hogwarts first years? You'll have to go one at a time, dears. But the other boy is almost done. So you shan't have to wait too long." Madam Malkin said before turning back to her customer. Harry went first.

She lazily flicked her wand and set her measuring tape to measure Harry.

"Hogwarts too, eh?" said the other customer. He was a pale, blonde boy with hair so blonde, it was almost white. He had straight features and his nose held high up, as if he assumed he was better than everyone. Harry noticed this almost immediately. He knew the boy would be flustered if he found out who he really was. He decided to use this to his advantage and play a little trick on this snobby boy. If all went wells, he would have another friend at Hogwarts. If not, well, he would have his first target.

"Yeah," he asked, adapting the same 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude.

"My father's in the bookstore buying my school books and my mother is looking at wands." The boy drawled in a bored kind of tone. Harry thought that he might have practiced this tone for hours.

"Later I might bully them into buying me a new racing broom. I don't know why first years aren't allowed to bring their own brooms. I will try to find a way to bring it."

"What model broom do you have?" Harry asked, all the while maintaining his snobby attitude. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dudley stifling a laugh.

"I have a Cleansweep 6 but I want the new Nimbus. It was a pity when it came out the week after my birthday. I think my father had something to do with postponing it. "

"Well, my birthday is next week. I might still get it. If you want I could owl you to tell you how it flies."

The boy stuck out his hand, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at him, hand outstretched, a confident smirk on his face, as if he's sure Harry will accept, and Harry chuckled at the sight. Draco's smile faltered for a moment. "I'm sorry," Harry continued chuckling, "It's just that the way you introduced yourself reminded me of a spy in a movie." He stretched out his own arm and shook Draco's hand, who now had a confused expression on his face. "I'm Harry."

"Spy? Movie?" he sputtered. "Are you a mudblood?"

"You mean if I have non-magical parents? Well, my biological parents were described as the greatest witch and wizard of their generation but my mum and dad aren't magical. However, I have grown up with magic. I can ride a broom, I can brew cauldrons, and if you ever say that about anyone in front of me again, I will hex you into next week. But, I'd rather not do that cuz I want to be your friend."Harry was the one who was smirking now.

Draco quickly composed himself and shook their entwined hands.

"You really had me going there for a second." Draco smirked openly. "You would make a fine Slytherin."

"Well, I have learned from the best." Harry said. "My uncle was one of the best Slytherin's. However, I can't seem to make up my mind about the houses. My parents were in Gryffindor and so was my godfather. But my uncle was a Slytherin."

They were interrupted by Madam Malkin, who looked over Draco and declared that he was done. "See you on the train, Harry." He said before he left.

Dudley was then ushered onto the platform by Madam Malkin and measured. "What was that all about Harry?" he grinned.

"Just pranking a snobby little rich kid. But I gained a friend out of it so, it's all good." Harry grinned right back.

They spent the time it took for Madam Malkin to get their robes ready discussing the pros and cons of their Cleansweep 7s versus the Nimbus 2000.

"You're ready, boys," said Madam Malkin and they grabbed the packages, jumped off the platforms and ran to Remus, who had been listening the whole time. He took two little boxes out of his pocket and set them on the ground. After waving his wand over them, they grew to the size of an average trunk and Remus unlocked each with its own key. They popped right open.

"Once you get your wands, I can calibrate them so it only opens with the touch of your wand." Remus explained. "Each has your initials on it so you don't get confused. Put your robes in here and I'll shrink them again so you don't have to lug them around Diagon Alley. And by you, I mean me." He added, making the boys laugh as they put their robes into a compartment.

They moved on to Flourish and Blotts bookshop to buy all their school books.

"You have your lists?" Remus asked. Both boys showed them. Remus took Harry's and went to a shop assistant.

"Hello," he said. "I need two of each please." The shop assistant took the list and went to find all the books.

Remus turned back to the boys. "If you want, you can choose up to 3 books that you want to read in your spare time." Harry looked delighted while Dudley went straight to the comic book section of the store. Harry picked out _Hogwarts, A History_, which was said to be a good read, one book about Defense Against the Dark Arts and one about intermediate Potions brewing, more 4th or 5th year than 1st.

They quickly purchased all the books, settled them in the trunks and took a break from buying school supplies by stopping in Zonko's to buy tricks and toys. Even though Remus was the one who tried to calm down the Marauders and prevent pranks, he still provided his expert advice on which gags were useful and which didn't work.

After buying them, they quickly put them in the trunks to hide from Petunia, who frowned upon pranking people.

They continued to buy cauldrons and then potions ingredients, where they ran into Sev.

"Hello boys," He greeted them. "Got everything?"

"Everything except for our wands, owls and potions ingredients, yeah," replied Harry with an easy smile.

"Alright. I want to see if you remember what I have taught you. I will not go easy on you when we are in school." He turned towards the shelves of picked things, "How do you tell which ingredients are the freshest?" he asked.

"By how well they are sealed and by smell," recited Harry.

"Good," said Sev and continued to ask questions. Harry answered most of them while Dudley got some fairly simple ones, such as 'What is aconite by any other name?' , but Sev wasn't amused when he answered 'Where can you find a bezoar?' with 'In the potions cupboard'. Harry knew these, of course but he wanted to give his brother a chance. This continued on for a good 15 minutes while they walked around the store until Sev was certain that they knew everything a third year should know, not caring that they were only first years. Remus just followed them around, looking amused.

"Let me help you pick your potions ingredients. The school cupboard has everything you might need but they might not always be fresh and it's always better to have a set of your own. But," he smacked Dudley's hand who was reaching for a basic Potion's kit on the shelf, "You have to pick your own ingredients. These kits are overpriced and the ingredients not always fresh." He glared at the kit and then at the sales assistant nearby, who cowered at his stare.

20 minutes later, after Sev scouting out the best ingredients in the store, they finally left.

"What do we have left?"

"The owls and wands." Dudley answered, looking towards Ollivander's hopefully.

"Let's save the best for last, shall we?" said Sev, with a slightly cruel grin. Dudley groaned while Harry simply followed.

"Harry, we haven't seen Neville all day. Where is he?" Dudley whined. Harry looked ahead and smirked.

"You would see him if you looked ahead. Because he is certainly not near the Nimbus." Dudley turned a pale pink but looked ahead and grinned at the sight of Neville waving at him.

"Sev, can we say hi to Neville?" asked Harry. He didn't need to wait for an answer because he saw Petunia, Vernon and Sirius already with Neville's Gran and Uncle.

"Neville!" exclaimed Dudley as he neared the group. They were sitting around 3 tables, including the table Sev just snagged. "How've you been, mate?"

"I'm alright, guys. I've done all my shopping, have you?" he replied.

"We just have the owls and wands to go. We were headed there but then we saw you." Harry grinned.

"Boys, do you want some ice cream?" Petunia asked. "Harry, here's some coins. Buy your brother and yourself a scoop," she handed Harry a few coins.

"What d'you want Dud?" Harry looked over at his brother, who was already in deep conversation with Neville.

"Chocolate please," he replied and Harry went to the ice cream vendor and asked for 2 chocolate scoops. He brought them back to the table and joined the conversation. Sirius was telling a joke to the adults but could barely speak because he was laughing so hard.

"Thanks, mate," Dudley said as he accepted the scoop. "As I was saying, I think I am going to be in Gryffindor, just like Sirius, Remus, Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Harry here, wants to be in Slytherin."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin!" Harry attempted to defend the house. "Sev's a Slytherin."

"Actually, I-" Neville tried to say.

"Yes, but he can pull off the whole dungeon-bat look, I don't think you can." smirked Dudley.

Sev turned his head, glaring at Dudley, "Which little wannabe Gryffindor said I am a dungeon bat? Uh huh, I know who will clean flobberworm guts out of their jars when they get to school."

"I was actually going to say that it doesn't matter whether Harry is a Snake or a Lion. He will still be our friend."

"Well said, Neville." Sev said appraisingly. "There's one Gryffindor I will try not to torture in classes." This caused Neville to blush.

A/N: And that is chapter 3. I hope you like it and don't completely hate me for ending it on a cliffy… but I was tired and didn't want to go over 3,200 words.

Rate and Review and send me dessert recipes because I love those :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love you, I love you, I love you for leaving reviews and loving me. :) Keep the reviews coming but try to be more imaginative. I like it when you guys tell me jokes and are fangirly in reviews :) Also, english is not my first language so I accept grammatical criticism or a comment telling me I have made a mistake. Tnx!

After the tea break, Harry, Dudley and Neville parted, with the promise of meeting up again for the boys' birthdays. Neville and Gran and uncle Algie Flooed home while Harry and Dudley's posse went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Their parents promised each boy a pet to take to Hogwarts. Sev subtly hinted that cats and toads were not useful at all. Harry picked out a spotted owl with big brown eyes while Dudley got a long-eared owl because he thought it looked funny.

The party of 7 people and 2 owls moved on to Ollivander's, to buy the boys wands. They entered the shop but it seemed deserted.

"Hello? Is anyone in?" Dudley called out.

"Hello there. First years in need of a wand?" asked a soft voice. The old man to whom this voice belonged appeared behind a bookshelf filled with little boxes. He made his way to the two boys who had stepped forward. "Who first?" Harry and Dudley both looked at each other and with a slight nod from Harry, Dudley said "Me,"

"Then step aside, young man," Ollivander said to Harry, who complied and took 2 steps back. "Now," he turned back to Dudley, "Which is your wand arm?"

Dud looked at Sev in confusion, who said "Right."

"Hold up your arm please," the elderly man replied. Dudley raised his arm and Ollivander waved his wand and set measuring tapes to measure his arm.

After a while Ollivander brought out a wand ("Vinewood and dragon heartstring. 10 and ¾ inches.") and Dudley flicked it. Several drawers shot out from a chest of drawers.

"No! No! Certainly not." The wizened man snatched the wand out of the boy's hand and looked around before handing him another. "Elm and unicorn tail hair. 8 inches. Give it a flick."

Dudley flicked the new wand and a vase of flowers shattered. Ollivander took the wand and was muttering "Willow, no, dragon heartstring, possibly" while walking around the store. He picked a wand from a box on a shelf and handed it to the youngster. Dudley swished it and he felt a warm tingle from his fingertips. "Mahogany and phoenix feather. 9 and a half inches. Very springy. Good for Transfiguration."

Dudley stepped aside smiling at his new wand. Harry, meanwhile, stepped forward.

Ollivander's measuring tapes measured him as well before he was handed a wand ("Maple and unicorn tail hair"). He gave it a swish but Ollivander had took the wand from him. He was immediately handed another one ("Cherry and phoenix feather "). Harry lifted the wand but the shop owner took this one as well. As he tried more and more wands, Ollivander became happier and happier.

"Tricky customer, aren't you?" he said with a small smile. "Don't worry, there's a wand for you somewhere here. Wait, how about- ? Well, I don't see why not." He brought forth another wand. "Willow and phoenix feather. 10 and ¾ inches. Good for Charms. Try it."

Harry felt an immediate surge of warmth from the wand.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Ollivander looked at the boys. "It's interesting because the pair of phoenixes who gave me these feathers were brothers. I am assuming you are too?"

"Actually," Petunia spoke up. "Harry is my sister's son. We took him in when she died."

"Ah, then it's even more peculiar. That'll be 14 Galleons for both wands." Ollivander concluded. Petunia handed him the coins and they left the shop to floo home.

The day's following up to Neville's birthday, the boys spent reading their school books and taking notes on important things, Harry because he wanted to and Dudley because Harry wouldn't come out to fly with him. Harry was halfway through his Transfiguration text when Petunia came into the library, where they were studying.

"My Dudley!" she exclaimed, hugging the boy's head. The boy in question looked rather put out. "Finally studying! Harry, you are a good influence on your brother."

"Is that what you came in to tell us mum?" asked Dudley cheekily.

"Watch that cheek, young man," Petunia admonished sternly. "Neville's birthday party is tomorrow. I know at least one boy who would be put out if he couldn't go because of sassing his mother."

Dudley looked horrified. "I love you, mum, I would never sass you."

She chuckled. "Wait, why did I come in here? What did I need to tell you? I hate it when this happens. Oh yes! Neville's birthday. The party is tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Do you have a present for him?"

Harry and Dudley had purchased a gift at Zonko's when they went to Diagon Alley so they were ready wish Neville a Happy Birthday.

When they told Petunia this, she replied, "Alright, that's good. Saves us from having to go to Diagon Alley today. And boys, lunch is ready."

After lunch, Dudley dragged Harry outside where they flew around, trying new tricks and then playing one on one Quidditch for 3 hours before tiring themselves out. They finally came back inside after Harry lost the game 150-230.

Petunia looked amused at them for a moment. "Have fun? That's good. Being cooped up in here, surrounded by books isn't the way to spend your last summer with us before leaving for Hogwarts. Boys, go clean up before dinner. You have about fifteen minutes."

The two ran up to their own bathrooms and took a quick shower. They got dressed and ran downstairs, not even bothering to dry their hair when it was 30°C outside.

They went to the kitchen where Petunia assigned them both jobs. Dudley had to clean the table on the terrace but Harry had to set it for seven people. While they were doing that, the remaining 4 people arrived and dinner was served. They chattered about nothing in particular while eating and when they retired to the living room, Sirius announced that he had an announcement.

"Well, this may come as a surprise to you, but Remus and I are getting married!" he announced, pulling Remus to his feet with his hand. They stood there holding hands for a second while the information sunk in, before being smothered by a hug from Petunia.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed

Sev shook both of their hands before smirking at Sirius, "What took you so long, Black?"

"You knew?" Sirius gaped.

"Of course, I knew. Firstly, I am a Slytherin, and secondly, you were very sloppy at trying to hide it. It was as if you wanted us to find out and catch you."

Remus just chuckled at the two bantering.

Vernon just gave them both a big bear hug, congratulating the pair on their upcoming nuptials.

Harry and Dudley both went to congratulate them at the same time.

"We're really happy for you guys. But there's just one little thing," Dudley started.

"Yes?" Remus urged him to continue.

"We heard in school that men can't marry men." Harry finished for him.

"Well, yes. Muggles can't. But wizards and witches have a spell that bonds two magical creatures. Be it witch and wizard or goblin and wizard or any combination of magical creatures. But the special thing about the spell is that it guarantees offspring from the union. That's how people like Professor Flitwick and Hagrid are born."

"So you will have a baby soon?" Dudley asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Yes," Remus answered. "Well, maybe not that soon, but soon,"

"I'm really happy for you guys." Harry said and hugged his godfather and uncle. Dudley had his turn after Harry.

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing wedding plans, such as whether it will be a winter or summer wedding ("Spring," said Sirius, "Sometime May. It'll be warm but it won't be too hot."), who will be in their wedding ("Well, we wanted to ask all of you. Severus, you could perform the wedding," Remus said, "Petunia, I was wondering if you would like to be my Best Woman? And Dudley, my best man?" Sirius had asked Vernon and Harry to be his Best Men. Everyone accepted their roles.), where they were planning the wedding, etc.

Harry and Dudley excused themselves after 20 minutes of wedding talk to work on their Marauder plans to show Neville tomorrow. They still needed to decide their group name and nicknames for each other. But they had their prank target, or should I say targets. They would prank the Weasley twins, the notorious pranksters of Hogwarts. They had heard of them through Sev, who complained about them whenever he could. And they wanted to show them that they weren't the only pranksters in Hogwarts anymore.

They arrived and Neville's party was in full swing. Adults chattering away on the lawn furniture while the younger kids were playing soccer, which Dudley and Harry had taught them a few years earlier, when they learnt it in elementary school, and the older kids were playing four on four Quidditch in the air.

"Harry! Dudley!" Neville shouted from the air. He quickly dove down and landed a few feet from the pair. He gave them each a hug and then greeted the adults that accompanied them. Petunia wished him a happy birthday with a hug, while Vernon shook his hand. They made their way to the other parents.

"Happy Birthday, Nev," said Harry, handing him his present. It was an assortment of the best and most humiliating pranks that Zonko's sold. "This is if anyone gets on your nerves."

"Thanks, mate," Neville smiled at them, "Come on, come say hi to the Weasleys."

Neville lead them to the lawn where all the kids were playing. Harry waved at some of the little kids, who were only about 7 or 8 at most. They gave him toothy grins as he passed by.

"Oi! Guys, come down!" Neville called out to the children still in the air. Harry noticed 4 of them were Weasleys, 3 boys and 1 girl. Another girl, though red-haired, didn't look related to them, also landed. There were 3 other kids still in the air. A girl with blonde braids, an older looking boy who looked like he was refereeing the match and a stout-looking boy with blond hair.

"Harry, Dudley," Neville introduced them to "Fred and George. Or George and Fred, I can't tell them apart. They are third years. That's Ron, he's going to be in our year. Ginny. She's joining Hogwarts next year. Then, this is Susan Bones, also a first year. Hannah Abbott's the blonde girl. First year. Cedric Diggory, fourth year. And Ernie Macmillan. First year. Guys, this is Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. My best friends and also first years. Now that you have all met, how about we play some five on five Quidditch?" Everyone waved or smiled at the boys when their name was called so they knew who was who.

Harry noticed that when Neville introduced him to the group that everyone's eyes widened but especially the girl Weasley's, Ginny's, and her brother, Ron's. Her eyes widened, then she gasped in shock and then she blushed beet red. He knew this was not a good sign. He just gaped for a few minutes at him though. It was an unpleasant sight and it made him look brainless.

He decided it was safest to start playing the game so he asked Neville if they brooms. Neville went to the broom shed and got two Cleansweep 5s in good condition. They all lifted off of the ground and teamed up. It was decided that the people who played with each other on a regular basis couldn't play together because then it was too easy to team up. So they teams were divided fairly; Fred, Neville, Harry, Susan and Ron against George, Ernie, Hannah, Ginny and Dudley. Cedric was refereeing and the game started.

There were 3 chasers, a keeper and a seeker on each team. An adult had enchanted a golf ball to fly around the home made pitch. It looked just like any professional stadium, except it was lower and not as long. They also couldn't fly over the tops of the trees because if they did, the neighboring muggles would see them.

Cedric let the 'snitch' fly around and then threw the Quaffle in the air. Neville caught it and the game started.

It was several hours later when the kids stopped playing Quidditch and went down to eat the birthday feast. The game ended when Susan caught the Snitch but the other team had scored more points so they won 350-380.

The house elves had prepared a lovely dinner and the house was quiet for a moment as everyone ate because they were so famished.

After everyone was done, Neville's Gran brought out a birthday cake. It was made to look like a Quidditch pitch, with an enchanted flyer, who happened to look like Neville. He was flying around and scoring points for both teams.

"Make a wish, Neville," she said.

He thought for a moment before blowing all the candles off with his first try. The party applauded and the cake was cut and given to everyone. Everyone sat down in the living room around tables or on couches. Harry, Dudley, and Neville sat aside from all the excitement, just to relax for a moment.

"Wow, my birthday party won't be this wild tomorrow." Harry laughed,

"Well, that's the great thing about it," Neville said, "I can have the big party with every wizard kid I know and you can tag along and you canc have the small family birthday and I can tag along too."

"Exactly!" Harry agreed, "Though I am jealous of all the presents you're getting."

"Oh, Harry. I bet Aunt Petunia will make everyone buy you a present. So that's 6 presents already, plus one from me."Neville chuckled at the pouting boy.

"Hi, guys, is this seat taken?" Ron Weasley asked, cake in his hand, a embarrassed grin on his face. Neville nodded and the guys scooted to give Ron some more room.

"Um, Harry," he said, the boy in question turned his head to look at the speaker, "Is it true? You know, the scar thing?"

Harry's eyes hardened slightly. He was afraid of this reaction. But he knew that the youngest Weasleys were slightly starstruck.

"Yes, I have the scar but I cover it up." He replied.

"How?" Ron asked excitedly. Neville and Dudley, not in his line of sight, smirked at each other.

"Well, there's this invention called make up, which is meant to cover up any imperfections. My scar is nothing but an imperfection."

"But why? I mean, the scar is so awesome." He crooned.

"Why? Well, maybe I don't want to be reminded of the fact that I was the only kid in the world to live when some psycho decided to blow his parents up." Harry replied, his green eyes blazing, though still maintaining a calm voice. "Please don't mention it again. It's not a pleasant topic. Oh, and tell your sister I am not some all-powerful knight in shining armor so she can stop drooling at the sight of me."

And with that, the conversation was over. Neville and Dudley started a discussion about lessons, giving Harry some time to cool off. He excused himself to the bathroom and took some cooling breaths. He could not raise to every starstruck person who gets sight of him. After a minute he went back and joined the conversation.

"I heard History of Magic is so boring, people sleep through those classes." Ron said proudly, as if knowledge that pitiful was some great achievement.

"Yes, while that could be the case, I am sure not everyone just sleeps through the class. I bet that some people have a dicta quill writing down everything Professor Binns says." Harry replied.

"Sure, I guess," Ron admitted grudgingly, "But it's not like History of Magic is important."

"Isn't it? If we don't know what has happened before, we might repeat the same mistakes in the future due to our ignorance,"

Ron had the good sense to blush at his mistake.

After an awkward silence, before Dudley asked what house they wanted to be in.

"I guess I'll be in Gryffindor," Ron said sullenly, "My whole family's been in there since forever."

"Well, you can still choose where you will end up," Harry said. "My parents were in Gryffindor, my godfather and uncle were in Gryffindor but my other uncle was a Slytherin. I am still thinking about which house I want to be in."

"But Slytherin's are evil!" Ron cried out.

"No, they are not," Harry cut him off. "Some Slytherins have become evil, but that doesn't condemn the whole lot of becoming evil. There are many researchers who have found cures to previously thought incurable diseases who were Slytherins. And Slytherins are just ambitious and cunning people. They see things that others don't."

"I want to be in Gryffindor. And I don't care if Harry was a Slytherin," Dudley said loyally, "He would still be my brother first and foremost."

Ron looked at Harry for a second before scowling at him. "You know, I thought you were different. I thought you were on the good side of the war."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said angrily. "I am for stopping Voldemort- Oh stop cringing , it's just a name, and a made up one at that- but I am going to stop him and help other people fight him. I am stop the Heirs of old wizarding families from Voldemort-Oh get over it-'s influence."

"Oh yeah, pretend to be the do-gooder. We will all know who to blame when you screw us over and hand our arses to You-Know-Who!" he stormed off

Harry's anger was still bubbling on the surface. "Boys, I think we have a new prank target."

A/N: Sorry for ending it on a cliffy. I have nothing better to do. I hope you don't hate me too much. Keep reviewing and recipeing, I love you guys for it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I took a while with the last chapter but I had no inspiration. At all. Ron's made himself an enemy, hasn't he? And Harry knows to steer clear of the Weasleys. Or does he?

Anyway, I am having a bit of a writer's block so I might now update this chapter as quickly as the previous 4. I just really hate the first 2 books so they will be pretty different and take a while to write.

These questions, and many more will be answered soon enough.

The month following Neville's birthday was rather calm. Harry's birthday was spent with family and Neville. Harry did get the Nimbus 2000 he wanted from his parents, an advanced book on Potions from Sev, pranking materials from Neville and Dudley, and the Marauders Map along with their journals from their time at Hogwarts from Remus and Sirius, full of pranking tips and tricks.

Most of August was spent rereading their course books, flying and plotting pranks against the Weasley twins and Ronald. While reading through Remus' journal, Harry came across a reference to a room on the 7th floor where he and Sirius used to meet after curfew. He asked Remus about that.

"Well, the elves refer to it as the Come-and-Go room. We called it the Room of Requirement. It sounded classier." Remus explained.

Neville had been over a fair amount but not too much as his family still wanted to spend time with him before he left for Hogwarts.

Before long, the boys had their trunks packed with books, school robes and pranking materials.

The morning of September first they boys woke up at around 8 am and were already smiling. They quickly washed and got ready for the day.

While they were walking downstairs, they heard their mother talking in the kitchen.

"Morning!" they chorused as they entered the kitchen. Both parents smiled at them.

"Morning boys," Petunia smiled at them, "What are you doing up? It's half 9."

"We couldn't sleep," Harry explained, "too much excitement." Both boys sat at the counter.

"Of course, my boys are going to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus will be there to see you off. Sev is already at school. And it would ruin his reputation if he was seen seeing off first years." She chuckled.

"So, mum, what's for breakfast?" Dudley asked.

"Well, what would you boys like? Today is your special day, although I already have made blueberry muffins." She brought a tray full of hot muffins forward. Both boys grabbed a muffin and eagerly ate. The muffins were followed by some French toast, and blueberry bagels with crunchy peanut butter. After a pitcher or two of freshly squeezed orange juice, the boys were full.

Sirius and Remus arrived soon after breakfast, each grabbing a muffin. They levitated the boys' trunks into the car, which was magically enhanced to fit 7 people comfortably.

Before they left, Sirius glamoured Harry's appearance to look like he did when they went to Diagon Alley. Too many people would stare at him if he looked like he did.

"Just remember, the spell to remove it is Finite Incantatum," Sirius told him. "But, I've also charmed it to disappear when you say 'I'm Harry Potter', just in case."

At half ten, they all got in the car and left to go to King's Cross train station. At ten, they arrived and unloaded the trunks onto trolleys. They pushed their way to platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright, we can't go any further," Petunia told them before grabbing each of them in turn in a hug. "Be good. Don't get into detention. I don't want to receive letters from your teachers about how you have lost your house or houses 300 points."

Sirius had a good laugh about that but after one moment of Petunia's death glare, which she had learned from Severus, he quieted down.

Vernon looked at both of them, "You're getting too old for hugs from your old man, aren't you?" he stretched out his arm towards them but both boys still hugged him, making him chuckle.

"We'll see you at Christmas when you come back for the holidays." Petunia said. The boys nodded and turned towards the wall.

"So, if you want to go to Hogwarts, you have to yell out your most embarrassing secret and then run through the wall." Sirius told them.

Harry looked at him suspiciously and his doubts were confirmed.

"Sirius, stop taking the mickey out of them," Remus sighed, "Boys, you only have to go through the wall, do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Dudley went first and ran through the platform. Harry, after growing up with magic, couldn't believe his eyes. _Oh well, if it worked for Dud, it will work for me as well, _thought Harry as he ran towards the wall. He waited for the crash, but it never came.

Instead, he opened his eyes to a platform with a red steam engine train called Hogwarts Express. People were hurrying all around, from the platform he just came out of, from the Floo, apparating from thin air.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" came a voice behind him. Sirius stood there, smiling at the scene. "Even after 20 years and graduating from Hogwarts, I still feel like a first year, awaiting my sorting."

"Speaking of which, would you care to tell us how it's done?" asked Dudley from behind Harry.

Sirius roared in laughter, which attracted the attention of many passers by. Auror Sirius Black laughing around a bunch of first years. What a sight.

"Nice try, pup," He grinned. "Very Slytherin of you. I see Sev has taught you well. Let's load your trunks and owls and then find you a compartment."

Sirius and Remus each took their trunks and carried them to an empty compartment in the middle of the train. He swore that the middle was the place to be if you were looking to socialize.

They quickly settled in and Sirius left both boys some coins for snacks later during the ride. They hugged and told them to wreck havoc at Hogwarts. The boys promised they would. Sirius and Remus left because Sirius had to go back to work.

Harry looked out the window and saw Neville and his Gran looking around. Harry stuck his head out the window and shouted Neville's name to get his attention.

"We're over here," he said. "I'll come help you get your trunk." Harry told Dudley to stay in the compartment in case someone takes it and ran to the platform.

He and Neville pulled his trunk aboard the train and into the compartment. Neville went back outside to say goodbye to his platform while Harry went back to looking out the window. Neville came in soon after and the trio started plotting how and when to prank the Weasleys and whether to prank Ron or the twins first.

He saw that it was 10 to eleven when he saw a family of redheads rushing through the barrier. No wonder they were in a hurry, they almost missed the train.

"Incoming," he said to the other boys, "Gingers at 11 o'clock."

Dudley and Neville also went to look. Ron was having his long nose rubbed by his mother. "Mummy's little boy." They had a good laugh about that.

The train set off. After half an hour or so, an elderly lady with a trolley full of candy came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly. The three boys looked at each other and nodded.

"3 of everything please." They said and paid the lady. They filled a whole seat in the compartment with candy and slowly savored it all.

Sometime later, a small girl with bushy hair knocked on their door.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but have you seen a cat?" she said. She had a firm voice but Harry could see that she was slightly nervous. "He's sort of a yellow color with a squashed face. I lost him on the train."

"No, we haven't seen him, sorry," replied Neville, "But I can help you look, if you'd like."

The girl's face lit up. "Would you? Thank you so much." She took him by the hand and dragged him out of the compartment. They could still be heard outside.

"I have a feeling they will be similar to my mum and dad," Harry smirked, "Nev's already smitten and she seemed to fancy him as well."

"Let's hope she doesn't loathe his guts like your parents did." Dudley joined in the gag.

"But everything turned ok, in the end," Harry argued, "Well, not really but you know what I mean."

After about an hour, Neville returned with a lovesick look on his face.

"Let me guess, you like her," Harry joked,

"Are you kidding?" countered Dudley, "He thinks the sun rises and falls with her."

"Who was closer, Nev?" Harry asked the boy in question but he was staring into space with that same lovesick expression and sighing. "Nev? Neville? NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM!"

That snapped him out of his revere."Huh? Did you say something, Harry?" he asked confused.

"Yep, he's a goner, this one is," observed Dudley. Nev blushed a deep red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He stammered.

"So, who is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about," Nev continued to play dumb.

"Oh, come off it, Nev. If you don't spell the beans, we will tell her what you did at your 9th birthday party." Threatened Harry. Nev paled.

"Anything but that. Ok, I'll tell you." He gave in. "Her name's Hermione Granger. Muggleborn, her parent's are dentists. She has our entire syllabus memorized. She loves to read. Her cat's name is Crookshanks, who we did find. She wants to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"I am sorry I had to resort to that and she sounds like a lovely girl." Harry told him.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" asked Dudley eagerly, making Nev blush again.

"Third year, at earliest."

"Why?"

"Well, we can't go anywhere in Hogwarts. In third year, we can go to Hogsmead and the cafés and stuff."

"There's always the Room of Requirements," Harry told him, "And if she's a bookworm, why not take her to the library. I'm sure she will appreciate that."

"Oh, sod off, you plonker."

Harry simply laughed in response.

They spent a few minutes in peace before another kid knocked on their door.

"Hello, Harry," said the newcomer,

"Draco," Harry cordially nodded,

"I knew I'd see you on the train." Draco noted. It was actually Harry who expressed that sentiment in the shop. "Who are your friends?"

"Well, this is my brother Dudley," he pointed to Dud who waved friendlily, "And this is my best friend Neville Longbottom." He pointed to Neville who also waved but not quite as enthusiastically as Dud.

"Hi, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself. "May I sit down?"

The Harry moved the candy on the seat next to him, allowing Draco to sit.

"I never got your last name, Harry," he said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said and his glamour came off. Draco gasped, Dud grinned and Neville was looking out the window, love struck apparently.

"Harry Potter?" he gasped, "As in _the_ Harry Potter? The one who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I didn't kill him. But yes." Harry replied somberly.

"That was very Slytherin of you."

"As I said before, I learned from the best." He smirked.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I have never heard that Harry Potter had a brother." He said in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Well, technically," Dud started, "we aren't brothers. I am actually his cousin, but since we grew up together, we are as close as brothers. And that's all that matters."

"That's nice," Draco smiled. He looked over to Neville, who was staring out the window. "What's with Schlongbottom?"

Harry, seeing that Draco didn't mean anything negative with the name, laughed, "Nev's found himself a girl. But apparently, since there is no place to take her out, he will only ask her to a Hogsmead outing in third year."

"Nowhere to go?" Draco asked, "Why, my mother told me that my father took her out on their first date as a walk around the Black Lake. Which is rather funny, seeing as her maiden name was Black."

"Really? I have an uncle from the Black family; I suppose he is some relation to Nev as well. But you must have heard of him, Sirius Black?"

"Of course, Harry Potter's uncle is Auror Sirius Black. My father told me that they are considering making him the head of the DMLE when Amelia Bones retires," Draco told them.

"I hadn't heard that before. I'll ask Sirius when I tell him what house I'm sorted into."

"You still thinking about being a Snake, mate?" Dud asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry replied. "The brains for our mission must come from somewhere." He winked at Dudley to show that he was kidding.

"Oi! Nev and I are smart too. We just don't spend every day in the dusty library."

"You know as well as I do that our library is not dusty. Mum takes care of that."

They boys bantered for a while, Draco joining in occasionally until Nev snapped out of his dreamy state and joined the conversation.

"Glad to see you're back in the land of the living, Nev," Harry teased.

"Oh, hardy har har," Neville said sarcastically, "I want to see you when some girl desperate enough wants to date you and your mug."

"Oh, there must be plenty of girls in line for some of this." Harry gestured to himself, "I am Harry Potter." He winked at Neville.

"Oh, you are so conceited." Neville sighed.

Draco looked at his watch. "Boys, it looks like we will be arriving soon. We should get changed into our robes before we get to Hogsmead station. I'll see you guys at the Sorting." And with that, he left.

The trio quickly changed into their robes and they arrived a few minutes later.

As they stopped, a voice could be heard, similar to an intercom, but no one knew where it was coming from. "Leave your baggage and pets in the train. They will be taken to your dormitories. Thank you."

They exited to the platform, where it was dark and crowded.

An abnormally large man with a lamp, who they knew was Hagrid, was shouting "First years! Over here! First years!" over and over again in his garbled accent.

They made their way over, along with several other children.

"No more than 4 to a boat!" Hagrid shouted again.

The boys managed to get into a boat with Hermione, much to Nev's pleasure.

"Onwards!" Hagrid said and the boats started moving of their own accord. They sailed for a while and enjoyed the scenery. Before long, they reached a bridge and on the other side, they saw an amazing sight.

It was a large castle, possibly one from fairytales, where a princess was locked in the highest tower and her prince charming had to rescue her. It had several towers and high cathedral like windows. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"That's Hogwarts," Hagrid explained unnecessarily.

They stopped at the shore where Hagrid told them to get out of the boats. Harry, Dud, and Nev jumped out onto the shore but Nev helped Hermione out of the boat and even in the candlelight, her scarlet cheeks were visible.

They slowly walked up to the massive castle doors that even Hagrid could have easily walked through.

Hagrid knocked three times on the doors, making an echo-y sound. The doors opened and someone was standing on the other side.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but I was running out of Inspiration. Next chapter is the Sorting! I already have everything planned but you can guess who's going to be in which house.

Ciao, my babies, and follow me on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank for reviewing! I appreciate it!

Ok, even though there are many reviews and reviewers, I won't be updating unless I get 10 reviews per chapter. It's just rather unfulfilling to write 2,600 - 3,400 words, and only get one review.

In this chapter, I have used some quotes from the book, simply because the idea was good and I suck at paraphrasing.

I will still be writing them but only posting each chapter when I get at least 10 reviews. I am making you guys work for update ;)

The woman on the other side looked about 50 years old. She had a stern expression and her graying black hair in a tight bun. She was wearing a green pointed hat and a green robe.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced in his garbled accent.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She dismissed him.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Ronald's still dirty nose for a second.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." And with that, she left the chamber.

"How do they sort you?" Harry asked his friends, "Sirius wouldn't tell me,"

"There was nothing about the method of sorting in _Hogwarts, A History,_" Hermione said, "I suppose they want to keep it a secret from the first years."

"My brother Fred told me it was some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking. He said something about wrestling a troll." Ron interjected.

"That sounds just plain stupid." Draco said, "Who in their right mind would make first years wrestle a bloody troll. Few adult wizards can do it on their own."

Ronald turned as red as his hair but before he could retort, something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

"What the —?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry stood next to Dudley, Draco in front with a boy with blonde hair and Neville and Hermione behind them.

The great doors opened and they finally entered the Great Hall. Everyone was in awe of the vastness of the hall.

"The ceiling's enchanted to look like the night sky," he heard Hermione whisper. "I read it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry remembered reading that little tidbit from the book as well but he didn't mention it to not seem overeager.

The walked to the edge of the raised platform where the teachers were sitting. In front of the large table, there was a stool with a raggedy old hat with tears and patches.

Suddenly, the hat started moving and one of the tears near the brim started opening and closing, similar to a mouth. It took Harry a second to realize that the hat was singing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The students in the Great Hall applauded rigorously while the teachers politely clapped.

"Oh thank god," Harry heard from behind him, "Fred was going on about me having to wrestle a troll!"

McGonagall, who was standing next to the hat, looked at a long piece of parchment and called out "Abbott, Hannah!"

A little blonde girl with two blonde braids quickly stepped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head. It squirmed there for a few seconds before shouting "Hufflepuff!"

A table of students with yellow ties applauded energetically. The students sitting at the other tables clapped their hands together a couple times to be polite.

She happily stood up and went to the table with the yellow students. Harry noticed that the black tie she was wearing turned yellow when she was Sorted. A yellow crest with a badger had also appeared on her left side.

McGonagall called the next name, a "Bones, Susan", who was also sorted into Hufflepuff. "Boot, Terry" was a Slytherin but "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor. Harry saw a pair of ginger twins out of the corner of his eye standing up and applauding with such rigor that it made the girl blush.

Harry didn't particularly take note of any of the first years. But he noticed that a large, obtuse looking boy "Crabbe, Vincent" was sorted into Slytherin without so much as a second thought from the hat.

Since Harry wasn't standing too close to the hat, he couldn't hear what the hat was saying to each student. Some took longer, like "Brocklehurst, Mandy", with whom the hat spoke to for several minutes before declaring her in Ravenclaw. Others, such as "Davis, Tracy" were sorted after a few seconds.

Harry was knocked out of his musings when he heard "Dursley, Dudley". His brother swaggered up to the stool with a grin. On the teacher's table, he saw Severus shaking his head at the boy's antics.

The hat spoke to Dudley for a minute before shouting out "Gryffindor!" Dudley stepped off of the platform with an even bigger grin, if possible and sat down at the red tie table with the ginger twins and started talking with them and "Brown, Lavender." Harry applauded heartily, which earned him a few stares from his fellow first years.

After a while, McGonagall called out "Granger, Hermione". The girl meekly stepped up to the platform, muttering under her breath. She jammed the hat on her head and looked like she was arguing with the hat. After a few minutes, it called out "Gryffindor!" She pulled it off and almost ran to the table to sit next to Dudley. Both Harry and Neville applauded from the crowd of first years.

Neville was called a few minutes after. He walked up to the stool with confidence, but not swagger, like Dudley. He spent a minute with the hat before also joining Gryffindor. He sat next to Hermione with a blush on his face after she hugged him. Dudley was already chuckling at his expense.

Draco was called after "MacDougal, Morag" and "Macmillan, Ernie". He stepped up to the stool and sat there with the hat on his head. It looked very amusing from the crowd. The hat would whisper something and Draco would glare at its brim, which fell nearly over his eyes. He kept shaking his head several times.

Eventually, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Harry grinned at him from the crowd. Draco grinned at the crowd, and when the hat was lifted from his head, he messed up his perfectly coifed hair as an act of rebellion and sat down grinning next to Dudley.

After him was a petite girl with green eyes and mousy brown hair, "Moon, Lily". She sat there perfectly calm on the stool and the hat called out "Gryffindor!" She gave a small smile before sitting next to the rest of the Gryffindor first years.

Harry recalled later that evening that he thought she looked like a mixture of Moony and his mother Lily. _That's ridiculous. She would have to be my twin sister if that was true. And besides, Moony's gay as the fourth of July._

Harry barely listened as the students were sorted. He tuned back in as a pair of twins were sorted into Ravenclaw, while a pugfaced girl "Parkinson, Pansy" was sorted into Slytherin.

Then McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry". As he walked through the dozen remaining students, he could hear whispers all around him. "Did she say Potter?" "_The_ Harry Potter?" "Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die came to Hogwarts?" He smirked at that last one. _Oh, yes he did, and what chaos he shall cause. _

McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_Hello, Mr. Potter, _said a raspy voice inside his head. He assumed it was the hat.

_Hi, _he responded back. He didn't know what else to say at such an event.

_My, my. You have a sharp mind, and you're definitely cunning and ambitious. But you are also loyal to your own, have a strong thirst for knowledge and you are courageous as well. Where to put you, where to put you?_

_I'd prefer not to be in Slytherin, _he answered, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question.

_But you would do great in Slytherin. Slytherin would lead you to greatness!_ The hat argued back.

_I'd like to be with my friends, if that's alright with you. And besides, wouldn't it be the most Slytherin thing if I _wasn't_ sorted into Slytherin? Nobody would know how cunning I really am._ Harry countered.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, _it is then, _the hat whispered in his ear before McGonagall yanked it off his head.

Harry could see the whole Gryffindor table cheering, the Weasley twins jumping up and down, shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

He sat down next to Draco and high-fived his brother.

"Glad you're not a Raven or a snake, mate."

"It wouldn't be that bad, would it? If I wasn't a Gryffindor?" He asked, just to be sure.

"It wouldn't be bad, we just wouldn't live in the same house,"

Harry nodded, and turned back to the sorting. "Thomas, Dean" went to Hufflepuff, the annoying ginger boy, "Weasley, Ronald" went to Slytherin after having the hat on his head for a few minutes.

When McGonagall took the hat off of his head, he was bright red.

"I will not be a slimy snake!" he shouted out. "I demand a resorting!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Mr. Weasley, not one student has been resorted since the creation of the Sorting hat. It has been around for over a thousand years. Please join your housemates at the Slytherin table, or would you like a detention before you even start classes? I can tell you that not even your brothers have ever managed that."

Ronald was still fuming as he walked over to the Slytherin table, looking miserable. Judging by the fact that no one had applauded when he was sorted, they weren't too happy to have him either. Severus looked simply shell-shocked. He was muttering things under his breath while his eyes were wide open.

After Ronald, "Zabini, Blaise" was also sorted into Slytherin. He took this in stride.

Dumbledore then got up to the stand and said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I do have some words before we dig in and here they are! Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak!"

Some of the older student laughed. Harry heard Dudley asking a red haired boy with glasses if Dumbledore was crazy.

"Dumbledore? The man's brilliant. Greatest wizard since Merlin, but yes, he is a bit mad. Pass the potatoes please."

Harry only just noticed that the plates in the center of the table were suddenly full of food. Everything you could ever eat; chicken breasts in a delicious gravy sauce, potatoes with seasoning, roast beef already cut into slices, pork chops and many other foods were scattered along the table. He looked at his friends before piling on some potatoes onto his plate, along with a large chicken breast.

Just as he was reaching for the spoon for the potatoes, he came in contact with Lily's hand, who was reaching over for some potatoes as well. They both looked at each other for a few seconds, both slightly pink.

"Are you done gawking at each other?" said a voice on Harry's right. Draco was reaching over to the potatoes as well, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

Lily dropped her gaze and took a chicken breast instead and took a few potatoes when everyone around her had already taken some.

While everyone was eating, conversations began.

"What classes are you most excited about?" Neville asked. Harry could practically see the spark in Hermione's light up. She really liked studying and school apparently.

"Well, I am looking forward to all of them but I heard that Transfiguration is fascinating and Potions seems really interesting, similar to cooking."

"Then Harry will excel, he is the best cook I know, besides Mum of course," Dudley interjected with a grin, making Harry blush slightly.

Lily looked up in surprise.

"What about you, Lily?" Harry asked.

"Well, lunch, I guess." She said drily, but Dudley cracked up, which sent the rest of the table into a laughing fit. Sometimes other people's laughs are funnier than the joke itself.

"I like this girl," he managed to say before laughing fits, "She has a good sense of humor."

_I like her too_, thought Harry with a smile.

For the rest of dinner and desert Lily joined in the group's conversations and Lavender as well.

After desert, Dumbledore stood up and made another speech.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have some start of term notices to tell you. First of all, Mr. Filch has asked you to not play with Fanged Frisbees in the corridors. For a full list of forbidden toys in the halls, check the list on Mr. Filch's door. Speaking of forbidden things, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. Our first years ought to keep that in mind. And it wouldn't hurt if some of our older students remembered that as well." His eyes seemed to twinkle when he looked at the Weasley twins. "Also, the 3rd floor charms corridor is out of bounds this year for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There was some scattered laughter in the hall.

"Percy, he's not serious, is he?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Well, he has never said that before so I am assuming he is serious." The boy replied.

"Well, I think that is bloody insane to keep something dangerous in a school full of children." Harry said.

"I agree, and with that announcement, he is just going to attract more attention to it." Lily added. Harry smiled at her gratefully.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, let's sing the school song. Everyone pick their favorite tune." He flicked his wand and words appeared in the air, similar to a karaoke machine.

Everyone started singing to their own tune, and the Weasley twins finished off the song at a very slow funeral march.

"Ah music," Dumbledore smiled at the students. "A magic like no other. Now pip pip! Off to be you trot."

Percy and a girl prefect stood up. "First years, follow us!"

The group was led up several staircases, and around several corners.

"How high up are we?" Harry asked the group.

"6th or 7th floor I think," replied Lily.

They soon reached their destination, a painting of a rather large woman in a toga.

"Password?"

"Amureta Animata" said Percy, with an air of superiority.

She nodded and opened the painting to let them in.

"Remember that password. The Fat Lady won't let you in without it." said the girl prefect.

There weren't many people in the common room. Either it was late and they were tired and full or they just hadn't gotten to the common room yet.

"Well, the boys dormitory is up the staircase on your left side, the girls on the right. Breakfast is until 9 am when classes begin. Arrive on time tomorrow because you will receive your time tables." Percy said and walked up to the 5th year boys dormitory.

The first years stood in a circle.

Neville was the one to speak up. "Well, good night ladies, we'll see you tomorrow." He walked up the stairs, leaving the girls giggling and the rest of the guys followed him upstairs after waving to the girls.

"I didn't know you could be that smooth, Nev." Dudley punched his shoulder lightly with an awed expression.

"Well, I can't say that I knew that either," Nev replied with an abashed look on his face.

After the boys changed into their pajamas, they all sat on Dudley's bed and talked.

"Well, which girl do you think is the prettiest?" asked Dudley.

"Neville will say Hermione and Harry is thinking about Lily right about now," Draco said nonchalantly. Both boys in question turned to look at him, blushing bright red. "What? It was so obvious. Harry, that whole reaching for the potatoes thing during dinner, and, well, Neville around Hermione in general."

Neville blushed even more but with a smile on his face while the others laughed at Draco's observation.

They spent some more time discussing school related things, and laughing loudly raucously until one of the older boys came down and told them to "stuff it and go to sleep already, because other people are trying to sleep here!"

They went to bed soon after.

A/N: Well, there you have it. An update. I know what you guys are thinking. Eliza, Y U SO LAZY? Eliza, Y U NO WRITE? Eliza, Y U TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE? Well, it's because of writer's block (85%) and this guy talking to me (15%) :D

Read, Review and send me stuff! If you want to talk to me on Tumblr or Twitter, links on my profile.

Love y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Love you all! Also, I added a Weasley-Bashing warning to the story, because one reviewer asked me to. And because I will bash the bejeezus out of Ron xD

Also, reviewer

R :Yes he is very cute ;) and

Reader :they aren't going to do the full monty there and then. They just think some of the girls are cute. Remember, James liked Lily when he saw her on the train but nothing happened until like seventh year xD

A/N2: I wrote that^^ during the summer, while I still thought I was on schedule :P

I am back and I will post more often. Well, more on schedule. I am a junior, for those who don't know, and I am in a very rigorous school so I often have a schnitzel-load of homework every night, in addition to the fact that two days a week I get home at 8pm – 8:30pm. I also run a full time blog on tumblr. I am VERY busy and crunched for time but I think I can manage to write 3000 words once a week or once every two weeks. Better than nothing, right?

NOW, On with the story!

At 7:30, the boys heard a shrill loud noise in their dormitory. They woke up and squeezed their ears shut, trying to locate the source of the noise. All but Draco. He was calmly getting up and stretching before flicking his wand once in the general direction of his nightstand and the noise stopped.

All the boys were looking at him, their facial expressions differing from shock to annoyance to plain old still asleep.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Neville.

"My alarm," he said cautiously. "How else do you expect me to wake up in the mornings?"

"Like a normal person, maybe?" suggested Harry.

"Then I'd be sleeping in until noon. And I don't want to miss the first day of school."

Then the door opened and the same boy who told them to go to sleep last night rushed in.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Can't people sleep in this effing dormitory?" he yelled at them. "First it was the effing laughter last night and now this? You firsties messed with the wrong fifth year. You are in for a world of pain." And with that, he stormed out.

"Well, can we prank him before he pranks us?" asked Draco.

"We'll see. Let's lay low this week, observe the competition, like the Weasley twins and this guy. Then we strike." Said Harry.

They heard a snore and they saw that Dudley was on his bed asleep.

They shared a look and stood around him before shouting out in tandem, "Wake up Dud!"

The boy in question sat up startled. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

The others laughed and got ready for the day.

Just before 8 they walked downstairs to the common room to meet the girls. They had to wait a few minutes before they came downstairs. The girls were a little late.

They greeted the girls warmly, even though they had only met each other last night and walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast.

McGonagall found them as they sat down and gave them their schedules.

"So what do we have first?" Neville asked Hermione, who was handing out the timetables.

"We have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws first."

They gave their schedules a quick once-over before finishing their breakfast.

All of a sudden, owls started flying in through the hole in the ceiling. The descended, dropped their packages in front of their owner and flew back out through the other hole.

Many people were receiving letters, care packages and things they'd forgotten at home from their parents. However, two first years received red envelopes. One of them was Ronald Weasley in Slytherin and the other was Draco himself.

Both envelopes started shaking and exploded at the same time.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT-" shrieked a shill woman's voice from the other end of the Hall but the words she was spewing could be heard all throughout the room.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY! I DID NOT RAISE A SIMPERING LITTLE GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE THE HEIR TO A BLOODLINE THAT HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN FOR CENTURIES!" roared Lucius Malfoy's voice over the woman's.

"YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR FAMILY BY SIDING WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO'S FOLLOWERS!"

"YOU HAVE GONE AGAISNT EVERYTHING I TAUGHT YOU WHEN YOU WERE GROWING UP!"

"IF YOU AREN'T RESORTED INTO YOUR PROPER HOUSE, YOU WILL BE DISINHERITED AND DISOWNED!"

"IF YOU AREN'T RESORTED INTO YOUR PROPER HOUSE, YOU WILL BE DISINHERITED AND DISOWNED!"

Both voices finished in tandem and the letters burst into flames, leaving a pile of ashes on the tables in front of the two boys.

The Weasley boy sat open-mouthed at his table surrounded by other Slytherins, who now seemed to be inching away from him.

After a minute or two, he snapped out of his stupor and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Draco, on the other hand, was slightly upset.

"But-but he's my father! My flesh and blood! How can he just disown me just because I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Because he's a plonker, mate," Dudley said, which did earn a little smile from Draco.

"And, besides, you know what happened to Sirius. His mother wanted to disown him as well, the only reason why he's the head of House of Black is because his brother died before his mother could disinherit him."

"Um, who's Sirius?" Hermione asked, before blushing quite red. "If you don't mind saying."

"Sirius is our uncle." Dudley told her.

"Sirius _Black_?" Lily asked in shock. "The notorious madman who killed 13 people with a single spell?"

"The one and the same, though he isn't THAT mad, and he didn't kill all those people. Peter Pettigrew did. He was also the one who led Voldemort to my parents."

Suddenly Neville looked up at the ceiling, at the point where the owls entered.

"Guys, look!" he exclaimed. His voice was more or less lost in the sea of voices outside the group. "We got a straggler and it looks like it's coming this way."

Draco lifted his eyes to look at the incoming owl and his eyes widened considerably.

"That's my mother's owl! I wonder what she wants to tell me that she couldn't with father's howler." He said.

The owl landed gracefully in front of Draco and lifted its leg, the one with the letter, before pointedly looking at Draco.

"I'm sorry, girl, I don't have any treats. This is human food." He said sheepishly. The owl, however, was not amused. It pecked Draco's hand sharply and flew off, probably back home, where she would get a treat for such a long journey.

"Ouch!" Draco stroked his wrist where the owl hat bitten him. "Bloody bird." He opened the letter and scanned it, a smile growing on his face with every sentence he read.

"Hooray!" he exclaimed. "I'm not parentless!"

The others just looked at him in confusion.

"Here," he pushed the letter towards them. "Read it."

"_Dear Draco,_

_I assume you have just received your father's Howler. I thought it was completely inappropriate. Shouting at you in front of such a crowd. You were no doubt in the Great Hall for breakfast. You poor boy. I hope your year mates don't tease you too harshly. _

_Though, let me assure you, I am very proud of my little Gryffindor. I always knew you weren't Slytherin material. You were far too energetic and positive when you were little. It infuriated your father to no end. He hoped that, since you resemble him with you pale complexion, you would also be like him in demeanor. I see that idea bit him right in the buttock._

_I sent you this letter to reassure you. I support you no matter what, even if you were a Hufflepuff, but I am thankful you're not. The yellow would clash with your hair. You are not disinherited, or disowned, as long as I have a say in it._

_Though, I do understand your position if you do wish to renounce the Malfoy name and start going by my maiden name 'Black'. I could pull a few strings with Sirius and you will be a Black before you can snap your fingers._

_With love,_

_Mother" _

"I am loved!" Draco cried, making the others laugh some more.

The calmly finished eating their breakfast, chatting about classes.

The little group then asked one of the upper years to direct them to the transfiguration class.

They sat in the middle of the room, Neville and Hermione in front, Dudley and Draco in the middle, and Harry and Lily in back.

Lavender sat to the side, but she was soon joined by an Indian girl from Hufflepuff.

"Hi, I'm Parvati." She said shyly.

"I'm Lavender." Lavender introduced herself.

Harry stopped listening when he heard them talking about make up and fashion. Instead he started a conversation with Lily about what she thought about Hogwarts.

"It's large and beautiful but you can get lost too easily," she said calmly

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm guessing someone already has," he said with a grin

"Want to put some money where your mouth is, Potter?" she said teasingly.

He was taken aback by her sudden change in character but smirked, "Alright. I bet it's Weasley, from Slytherin."

"That's not very nice to poor Weasley so I'll say it will be either Crabbe or Goyle."

"Deal," he replied, "but what are we betting on?"

Lily had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Loser has to dye their hair Slytherin green for the day."

"You'll fit in well with this group," he said, "It's on." They shook hands with identical grins on their faces.

Before they could continue their banter, Professor McGonagall entered the class. Harry only just noticed that most of the class was full, only a few seats were empty.

"Transfiguration is a dangerous and difficult field of magic." McGonagall began. "In this class I will not tolerate any tomfoolery. If you mess around, you will be forced to leave the classroom. Any questions?" no one answered her. They all looked too shell-shocked to speak. The teacher's rigid demeanor suddenly changed into a friendlier but still stern one.

She unexpectedly changed her desk into a large pig and back.

"You will be able to achieve that in due time. Today, you are turning a match stick into a needle. Now let's practice the hand movements."

By the end of class, only Hermione and Harry had changed their matches without any help. McGonagall smiled at them, awarded each 15 points and quietly told Harry that his father, James, excelled in Transfiguration, causing Harry to blush slightly.

In the few minutes left in class, they helped their friends, who were struggling slightly. The only one who hadn't managed was Dudley.

"It's because I'm muggleborn, isn't it? That's why I can't _magic_ as well as all of you!" he complained as they were leaving the classroom.

"It's not because you're muggleborn, Dud," Hermione said, "I'm muggleborn too. I think it just takes a bit of practice to get it right. I practiced the hand movement all summer, only to find out that I was doing them wrong today. Beginners always struggle. I mean, all of the greatest wizards alive were just like us, they didn't become all powerful overnight."

"Yeah, I guess," he conceded.

"Listen, I'll help you after dinner tonight, okay? And if you have trouble with any other spells we use in class, don't be afraid to ask me for help. That's what friends are for." She said with a smile and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Mione, you're the best!" he told her.

They followed the crowds to the Great Hall for lunch, chattering amongst themselves when they heard Weasley talking to some of the other Slytherin boys.

"Did you hear her? 'The incantation is pronounced like _this_ not like that.' Someone should put that uppity mudblood in her rightful place." He said and the others nodded along.

There wasn't a single doubt in anyone's mind who he was referring to. The girl in question, Hermione, hugged her books tighter to her chest and, tears rolling down her cheeks, pushed through the group of bullies. They started laughing at the crying girl. Lily rushed after her, hopefully to comfort her.

"Oi, Weasley!" Neville called out. The ginger had only turned around to face Neville and so didn't have time to protect his face from Neville's fist, that collided with him. Twice.

"That's for Hermione. I don't let anyone mess with my friends. Remember that the next time you decide to open your bigmouth and insult someone else."

And without listening to Ron whine about his hurt face, he pushed past and ran in the same direction as the girls.

Ron had been knocked down on his ass and some of his buddies were helping him up as he started swearing.

"Remember, Hermione has four guys protecting her," Draco said.

"And we all know how to kick your ass," Dudley added.

"Lily is off-limits as well as all the other girls in our year." Harry continued, "You mess with them, you mess with us."

The remaining guys pushed past the Slytherins, a bleeding, glaring Ronald and his insufferable posse, and followed Neville's lead.

They found Neville in front of the girls' bathroom on the first floor, trying to open the door.

"We can't go in there! That's the girls' loo!" said Dudley, "And we aren't girls!"

"Yeah, well spotted, mate," muttered Draco,

Neville ignored their conversation and tried to open the door anyway.

"Ouch!" said Neville as he sucked on his finger. "The door stung me!" Apparently, Hogwarts had security measures on gender separated rooms.

"Hermione!" he called through the door. "Please come out! I punched Weasley in the face for what he said!" The sobbing coming from the girls' bathroom calmed down a bit.

The door slowly opened and Neville's face lit up. It sunk back down when Lily came out instead of Hermione. She shut the door before speaking.

"She won't come out. I've tried pretty much anything." She reported. "I think this is one of those things she just has to cry out and then she'll be fine. I'll wait it out with her. She'll need a friend."

She smiled sadly and reached for the door to go back inside the loo. Lily suddenly turned around to face Neville.

"Did you really punch Weasley in the face?" she asked.

"Yup," Neville said proudly.

"He really did a number on the Weasel," Draco chortled. She nodded.

"Hey, Lily," Harry said when she turned to go back inside again. "How about we go get you guys something to eat and wait it out together? All of us, I mean," he turned faintly pink.

"That'd be great, Harry," she smiled and went inside the toilet again.

The boys made their way to the Great Hall. It had been decorated festively in honor of Halloween. Pumpkins were floating about, ghosts were mingling with the students and even the teachers looked on happily.

The quartet sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, nearest to the exit and quickly started to eat. When they were finished they took some easy-to-carry foods and put them in napkins, like a little doggy bag. They had a few rolls, some slices of pie, and even a few slivers of pizza.

They were about to leave when Professor Quirrell ran in shouting, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know…" before falling in a dead faint.

Just then, a bolt of lightning darted across the enchanted ceiling, startling all the students into frenzy. The younger students were screaming and some of the Hufflepuff girls were even crying. The prefects and other upper years were trying to calm them down.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Dumbledore, and effectively silenced the ruckus. "Prefects, please lead all the students to their dorms. Teachers, follow me."

But a Slytherin prefect managed to call out "But what about the Slytherins? We live in the dungeons!"

Dumbledore looked miffed that he couldn't send the Slytherins off to their doom.

"Oh, yes. Pardon me. Well," he stammered, "Slytherin house may go to the Charms classroom on the second floor." And without further ado, he left the hall, the other teachers scurrying after him.

The boys looked at each other and nodded determinedly. They were going to save their girls.

They nonchalantly followed the prefects out of the Great Hall with all the other students. When they reached a fork in the road, the boys crept away from the group and went the other way. They ran towards the girls' bathroom at the end of the hall.

A/N: Okay, I know you all want to stab me multiple times with a blunt pencil, or force me to watch Twilight several times a day or something equally painful and traumatic, but I have been VERY busy in the past 2 months. I am a junior in high school, I have to maintain a B average, I run a full time blog, I have 4 extracurriculars, which take up most of my time, twice a week I only get home at 8pm-8:30pm, I have to make my own student firm this year, an entrepreneur thing at my school, I am trying to crochet things for myself, which is no small feat, let me tell you. So yes, I am busy. But hey, at least I updated.

I am sorry for the cliffy but that's all I had written down on several pieces of paper. The next chapter will be just flowing out of me either next week or the week after. My choice.

But I hope you will review, and subscribe and May the odds be ever in your favor! :)

A/N2: BTW, forgot to add this when I first posted the chapter, but If you want me to update sooner, REVIEW! 10 reviews min per chapter. KK, love you guys!


End file.
